Callum Logan
Callum Logan was a character in Coronation Street who appeared from October 2014 to September 2015. He was the ex boyfriend of Kylie Platt, and father of their son Max. Callum was played by Sean Ward. Biography Backstory Callum Logan was born in 1987. He was the son of a teacher, Marion Logan, and her husband Mr. Logan, who was probably of Irish heritage. They lived on The Ecclestone Estate, (odd for a teacher to live on a council estate). Callum was an only child. As he grew up Callum became friends with Macca and Gemma Winter, and Kylie Turner. The 4 of them went around causing trouble and taking drugs. In late 2005 to early 2006 Callum started a relationship with nineteen-year old Kylie, also from the same estate, which resulted in her being pregnant. Although he had nothing to do with her during the pregnancy, he did turn up at the hospital for the birth and took in her and their newborn son Max. Callum was supportive towards Kylie and the child, however ended up in trouble and got himself locked up for attacking a judge. Kylie lost contact with Callum, and wouldn't know his living situation for many years to come. She left the estate and bettered herself. In August 2014, Kylie spoke of Callum to her husband David Platt around the time Max was diagnosed with ADHD. 2014-2015 Feeling stressed with family life Kylie returned to her old haunt - The Dog & Gun - and met Callum again after eight-years. She wanted to score drugs off him. Callum later tried to get Kylie back saying her life living in a posh semi would be boring. On Christmas Day 2014, Callum turned up at the Platts with a bike for Max. David came in and was told Callum was Max's real father. Callum and David got into a fight and this started off a feud between the two. David tried to report Callum to the police for possession of drugs. More to be added. Aftermath of death In May 2016 - eight months after his murder, Tyrone Dobbs crashed his pickup truck into Gail's annex when avoiding Carla Connor's vehicle. This caused the floor to be destroyed, thus exposing Callum's corpse much to David's panic. The next morning the body was discovered by police. Although yet to be identified by a morgue, the police knew it was Callum as his credit card was on the body and the Platts were later arrested, although later released pending further investigation. During David's police interview he put Jason's name forward as a possible suspect, citing that he may have buried Callum's corpse when working on the annex. Jason was arrested for questioning, but later released. Background information *Callum was originally introduced in order to tie with Kylie Platt's temporary exit as Paula Lane was going on maternity leave, however Sean Ward's contract was extended into 2015 as producers were impressed with him. Dialogue *"Is he bothering you?" (First line to Eva Price concerning his friend Macca) *"That is a big mistake, you stupid, stupid girl! You stupid girl!" (Final line to Sarah before being killed by Kylie) Memorable info Appearances: 3 October 2014–23 September 2015 Born: 1987 Death: 21 September 2015 Full Name: Callum Logan Parents: Mr. Logan and Marion Logan Siblings: None Spouse: None Children: Max Turner (2006), Harry Platt (2016), mother Sarah Louise Platt. Gallery Callum's first appearance.png|Callum's first appearance Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2014. Category:Characters last seen in 2015. Category:Logan family. Category:Career Criminals Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:1987 Births Category:2015 Deaths Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains. Category:2010s Category:Murder Victims Category:Fictional English People of Irish Descent. Category:Drug Dealers Category:Residents of The Ecclestone Estate